Hotshot's brothers
by firetype77
Summary: What's happens went the Autobots take on a new little sparkling? What will the cons do when or if they find out about him? Maybe warning later.
1. Chapter 1

Sparkling

I don't own Transformers

"There they are once again fighting this is perfect." Sideways sneered as he watched the battle just out the Autobots and Decepticons rang. As usual they'd brought their little human pet. "Let's see if dose anything to speed things along."

But instead of it hitting an Autobots or Decepticon it hits Rad. "Scrap it missed." He sissed leaving before he was spotted.

"Rad are you ok!" Hot Shot shouted picking up his friend.

"I can see you're a bit busy with so well off." Megatron said as he and Decepticons left.

"Let's get Rad back to the base now Hot Shot I'm sure Red Alert can help." Optimus said with a worried look on his face as they warp back to base.

Later in the sick bay Optimus and Hot shot watched as Red Alert check out Rad "What the in the name of Primus," Red Alert yells as a light flashes blinding all three of them.

And there lay a little dark blue and black sparkling sleeping soundly.

Where Rad lay there was now a Sparkling "Is th...that Rad?" Hot Shot stuttered.

"Yes I believe so." Red Alert said in total shock.

That's when Rad woke up "Where am I? How are they looking at me like that?" Rad said but the only thing that came out were chirps and beeps then begins crying Rad starts cry.

"Little one calm down, you're all right. Let's take him to the others." Red Alert says as he picks up Rad trying to calm him down.

Rad calm down but still was upset and confused as held on to the older bot tears still in the corners of his optics.

"Hay what do you think would have happened if that blast hit one of us?" Hot Shot asked as he pets the side of Rad his head.

"Not sure but let's not worry about that now." Optimus said looking at Rad.

A few moments later "**WHAT!" **everyone yelled.

"So that's Rad, well what are we going to do with him?" Jet Fire says.

"Can you guys change him back?" Blurr says with a unsure look.

"We're working on it for now we'll just have to look after him for the time being." Optimus answers.

"So who's got him first? Cause I wouldn't mind taking Rad first." Hot Shot said holding the now sleeping Rad.

"Do you think we should still call by his real name, the Cons might try to hurt him you know?" Smokescreen said leaning back.

"Let's put that off for while Smokescreen tomorrow, Hot Shot you have the first watch." Optimus tell the young bot.

It had been a few months since the Autobots arrival on earth. It been then that then meet their young friend with no family of his own Optimus had taken him in since they all have grown quite fond of him. For now he couldn't worry about that he just has to find a way to change him back.

"Well I guess we turn in night everyone." Hotshot said taking Rad to his room.

A.N: tell me what you think please review


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own transformer **

The next day…

It was still early in the morning when Rad woke up he had been sleeping in Hotshot's berth next to him. Rad looked over at Hotshot and was staring at him as he lay there sleeping, but soon he grew bored and hopped down to the floor and started looking around.

"_Wow I wonder how big this place is."_ He thought to himself as he started walking around.

Then he found there wasn't much to play with so he went out the door and down the hall. When he can across a room full of boxes and went in.

"Uh hay little dude you sleep well. RAD! Aaa man where are you." Hotshot said turning over seeing the little sparkling was gone.

Hotshot then stared looking everywhere for his young friend but he wasn't anywhere to be found. He hurried out to the hall where he was meet by Red Alert.

"Oh Hotshot have this for Rad it's a special kind of energon for sparklings where is he anyways?" Rad Alert asked.

"What do you mean you lost him!" Red Alert shouted.

"Come on we have to find him you can be mad later okay Red Alert." Hotshot said trying to calm him down.

_**CRASH**_

"That can from storage." Hotshot said heading in the direction of the sound with Red Alert close behind.

They enter the room to find the young sparkling popping its head out of a box. Somehow head gotten into one of the boxes on a high shelf. In the process doing so though he'd knocked over the box next to it.

"How in the name of Pimeus did you get up there?" Hotshot said as he picked up Rad out of the box. He'd been play on a small bit of tubing he'd found in the box.

"Hotshot let me see him for a moment. Hmm that it he a seekering look he's got wings on back." Red Alert said examining him.

"I didn't see that earlier." Hotshot said as he was handed Rad.

"They must have come in last night. Just keep a closer I on him okay Hotshot ask me for help if you need it well see you to I have to get back to work bye. He'll be hungry soon so you'll need this" He said handing the bottle to the young bot looking back a little worried

"Let's go somewhere so you can get into anything." Hotshot said exiting the room sparkling in hand beeping happily making Hotshot laugh.

Hotshot went back to his room with Rad and sat him down. He watched Rad play with his new toy when Rad put the tube down and stared rubbing his stomach. He looks up at hotshot confused.

"Here you go little buddy." Hotshot said putting the bottle of energon to his mouth.

Rad examined the it then smell it before biting down on it the warm energon follows into his mouth he then began sucking it down.

"Easy now I guest I'll think of something to call you how about..." Hotshot thought this over for

"How about Slipstream." Jetfire said walking in the door way.

"Hmm what do think little guy?" Hotshot asked the sparkling.

The sparkling looked very pleased with that name but didn't stop from drinking the bottle.

"Optimus wants you Hotshot." Jetfire said.

"Sure thing hay can you watch him for a moment Jetfire?" He asked.

"A yeah sure?" Jetfire said nervously.

Hotshot walks out of the room leaving the to of them alone to meet with Optimus else where in the base.

It was two minutens later that Rad realised that Hotshot was gone after finishing his bottle and he was there with another mech only this one had wings like him. Jetfire looked down him unsure of what to do next then he got an idea.

"Hay want to play outside Slipstream?" the older mech said smiling at him.

He beeps back playfully reaching up to the older bot. Jetfire picks up the sparklikng an begins heading outside.

When they arrive outside Jetfire puts Slipstream down and he starts playing with the rubber tube from earlier. Smokescreen see the two young mech frm the firing rang and comes over.

"Jetfire what are you doing with Rad?" He Jetfire.

"Oh hay Smokescreen Optimus wanted Hotshot so he asked if I could watch him." he answersed.

"We desided on a name for him its Slipstream." Jetfire included.

"I thought he might be a seeker but I wasn't sure, do you know anything about sparklings Jetfire?" Smokescreen asked smiling as he watched Slipstream turl the tube in the air.

"A no I don't have a clue." Jetfire said.

As the older bots talk Slipstream walks off giggling the whole time. Then see another bot close by and goes over to him.

"Hello little one what are you doing out here?" the older bot asks picking up the sparkling.

"PUT HIM DOWN RIGHT NOW STARSCREAM." Jetfire and Smoke screen order weapons drawn.

"Did not come here to fight you." the red seeker said putting the child down.

"Then why are you here?" Smokescreen asks taking Slipstream away from him.

"I came to ask if I can join you." Starscream said plainly.

A.N.

Please tell me what you think


	3. Chapter 3

**Continued **

_"Did not come here to fight you." the red seeker said handing the sparkling over._

_"Then why are you here?" Smokescreen asks taking Slipstream away from him._

_"I came to ask if I can join you." Starscream said plainly_.

They both were at a lost for words and just stared at him Starscream looked like he'd been though one hell of a fight and that the Con's symbol been slashed.

"Let's take him back to Optimus and see what h has to say about this." Jetfire said still glaring at him.

Smokescreen nodded and taking Slipstream with him as they make their way back to base.

**Back at base**

"What happened Starscream?" the Autobot leader asked he hadn't beed with Decpticons at the last battle so how'd he had been injured was mystery.

When they arrived back a base and everyone been in shock Optimus told them to go to them medical bay and have Starscream's wounds treated and to give the young sparkling to Hotshot.

"Those no good slaggers Sideways and Megatron he ordered me kill for my guest is that he's replacing me, but they were but to finish me off but the minicon alret sounded and I was able to slip way." the red seeker ansrwered.

"I see we discuss more when you have recovered more." told him unabled to not feel sorry for the young seeker.

"Can't believe this." Hotshot said watching Rad play.

"Me neither Hotshot but it's not comptely out of the question, I mean Megatron's always been mean slagger. Ow what you do that for." Blurr said rubbing the back of his head.

"What your mouth in fornt of the young'in, by the way what are calling him now anyways or are you still calling Rad?" Scavenger said.

"I'm not sure really Jetfire suggested Slipstearm but I didn't really like it." Hotshot said.

"Oh and what's wrong with the name I picked." Jetfire said.

Now the two mech were arguing while Scavenger tried to calm them down and Blurr was shaking his head. Rad who was playing on the floor stoped what he doing was looking at them.

'_I don't like .' _he thought he then made chirps and cliks it get their attention and got evern more upset when no one heard him. Then Opitmus walks into the room and runs over to him wimpering about ready to cry.

"Enough everyone," Prime said calming the sparkling down.

"Starscream's in the medical bay recovering but I believe him and think he'll make a good addition to them team." he finished.

"Are you sure anout on his word old friend?" Scavenger asking what everyone was thinking.

"Yes, if there is any hope in ending this war we must be willing to over looks ones past." Opitmus said still holding Rad.

"I still don't trust him Opitmus sir." Hotshot said.

"Let's just give it time Hotshot." Opitmus said smiling behind his mask holding Rad close.

**Later**

Everyone went off to do there duties and Hotshot taken Rad for a nap he placed him in a small cot he'd made for him and just watched him lay ther.

"Man little buddy what are we going to call you." he said.

Just then the minicon alarm went off. Hotshot then was about to leave went he remember the small sparkling sleeping in his cot. He then got an idea picked up the sparkling at headed to the Medical bay where he saw a also sleeping Starscream and Red Alert.

"Hay Red Alert can you do me a favor and watch the little guy till I get back." the young bot pleaded.

"Hhh fine go." Red Alert sighed taking hold of Rad.

Hotshot smiled and took off but to before petting Rad one last time before leaving for the warp room. Red Alert cleared a space him to put Rad and continued to do repairs on the seeker's wing he then remembered he needed to make another bottle for the sparkling when he woke up. He'd figured he might as well do it now while the seekers sleep and left to go make it.

As he left the room Starscream woke up confused about how he ended up here then quickly remembering what happened to him. The red seeker was looking himself over then realized his wing blade was gone he looked around the medical bay for finding it next to the sparkling he'd meet earlier. Smiling down at it as he contiuned to sleep then he remembered his wing and just as he was about to pick it up.

"Don't even think about it Starscream." Scavenger called entering the medical bay.

"And why not?" the young seeker questioned.

"Because its busted like the rest of you now lay back down." the older mech barked.

"What are you doing here any ways." Starscream sighs and got back into the berth.

"I'm here to help keep an optic on you." Scavenger repiled watching he red seeker pout about his wing.


	4. Chapter 4

Playtime with dinos

**I don't own Transformers**

While Starscream and Scavenger were occupied Rad was now wide awake and watching the two mechs closely from the work table where Red Alert left him. Soon the young sparkling grew tired of that and started looking around for something to do soon he crawls down the one of the legs of the table and leaves the medical bay.

The sparkling goes to find something to do as the young sparkling walks deeper into the base Rad hears a growling sound coming from up ahead and goes after it when all of a sudden he bumps into something big.

"What bump into me Grimlock foot?" asked the giant metal T-rex as he looks down at a terrified looking sparkling.

Rad looks back at the giant mech and is completely paralyzed. Grimlock then changes into his robot mode and picks him up causing the sparkling to let out a squeal from the movement.

"What tiny mech name me Grimlock never see you before?" he said looking over in his hand.

When all Grimlock got back was a few clicking sounds and a chirp him decided to take the sparkling to the rest of the dinobots to see if they knew who he was. On the way there Rad utterly forgets about his fear of the large mech carrying him.

They arrive in the dinobot living quarters and it's a fairly big space and are greeted by Slag and Swoop.

"Why Grimlock have puny mech?" the Triceratops asked his leader while Swoop look at the sparkling as it covered its face with his hands.

"Me Grimlock find Swoop do you know." He asked the Pteranodon giving him a better look.

"Is sparkling." Swoop answered back taking him from Grimlock.

Rad begins to cry as Swoop examines him this makes Grimlock angry and he changes back into his dinosaur mode and roars at Swoop.

"You give sparkling back now!" Grimlock shouts causing Swoop to jump and place him on Grimlock's head.

The sparkling soon stops crying as he's placed on top of Grimlock. Grimlock walks over and sits on one of the soft transformer sized pillow. The walking over the sparkling was giggling the whole time from his new friend's movements.

"What we call sparkling Grimlock?" Slag questioned as he looked at the two.

The Tyrannosaurus thinks this over briefly then tills his head back making Rad slide down his back and him to laugh even louder.

"We call him Buzzwing." He said looking down at the smiling sparkling who climbs back up on his head to slide down again.

"Swoop want to play with Buzzwing!" he whined looking over at Grimlock and Buzzwing having fun.

"Fine bring him Buzzwing back to me Grimlock when you done." Grimlock orders Swoop as he nods changes to his dino form too as Grimlock puts Buzzwing on his back and flies out his skylight with the sparkling shrieking with enjoyment.

Mean while

After Scavenger convinced Starscream to go back into recharge and let Red Alert finish his work on him. When the medic came back into the room with a bottle of energon and saw that the sparkling was nowhere to be found.

"Scavenger have you seen where the sparkling when?" he asked quickly putting the bottle down and checking the floor.

"No I didn't know anyone besides us and the dinobot of course." The older mech replied to the now panicking medic who was now checking under the medical berths.

"Now clam down he must be in the base somewhere come on I'll help yah look." Scavenger reassured Red Alert and they left they left medical bay together.

**What are Swoop and the now Buzzwing doing outside find out next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Small**

**I still don't own Transformers**

Scavenger and Red Alert searched every where in the base and where now in the main control room.

"I can't believe I lost a him Scavenger." Red Alert said.

"Don't worry Red Alert we'll fine him." the old mech reassured.

That's when they heard a loud squealing coming from outside and rushed out to see what was happening. When they get outside the base they can see Swoop with the sparkling on his back giggling as the metal Pterodactyl flew about.

"Swoop get down here and give us back the sparkling!" Red Alert yells worried that the sparkling might fall off.

"Me no give back Buzzwing." Swoop said and flew back into the base through the skylight.

"Let's go to the dinobots' room." Scavenger's said head back into the base Red Alert right behind him.

When they get there Grimlock and the other dinobots look right at the two autobots. Red Alert looks around the room and spots the sparkling sitting on Grimlock's pillow chew on his digits.

"Grimlock please give us back the sparkling." Scavenger said in a clam voice but when he took a step in the room the dinobots gave him a low dangerous growl and he steps back.

"Sparkling name is Buzzwing me Grimlock find him walking around base so me keep." the metal T-Rex informed.

"Thank you for finding him Grimlock but now I need Buzzwing back." Red Alert said calling the little one by the name Grimlock and the other dinobots gave him but Grimlock just shook his head no.

"We dinobots keep sparkling Buzzwing you no good at watching him." Grimlock said causing Red Alert looked a little stung by the comment.

Both Scavenger and Red Alert weren't sure what to do Wheel jack and Ratchet were away on Cybertron so asking them for help wasn't an option. There was only one thing left for them to do and telling them that the sparkling they called Buzzwing was Rad might go over their heads.

"That little mech it Hotshot's brother you can't keep him." Scavenger tried to explain.

Grimlock thought then looked at Buzzwing.

"Me Grimlock keep sparkling til Hotshot back." the dinobots leader said.

The two auto bots thought this over it didn't seem like the dinobots would hurt the little mech but the dinobots weren't the smartest guys around and they still were nervous about everything but there was any other option.

"Find Grimlock but he'll be getting hungry soon so I bring him some energon in a little bit and if anything happens just bring him to us." Scavenger said with that they left the sparkling alone with the dinobots.

Red Alert looked at old mech still worried as they walked back to the medical bay. On arrive they see Starscream was still in a deep recharge.

"Don't worry about the sparkling the dinobots can be mean but Grimlock wouldn't let anything happen to him, so how bad was the seeker banged up?" Scavenger asked trying to help his friend stop worrying as he picked up the energon.

"Yeah I guest your right as for Starscream he was in pretty bad shape the fact he made it here must have been an act of Primus." sighed the medic and tried to go back to checking over the red seeker.

Scavenger gave his friend one final comforting look before he left to check on the sparkling and dinobots. When hears the sounds of roaring from the other side of the door and rushed in and he nearly blow a circuit.

Grimlock and Sludge were roaring at one another while Buzzwing sat on the dinobots leader's head enjoying the whole spectacle.

"What are you all doing?" he asked holding the sparkling's energon.

"Me Grimlock teach him Buzzwing to roar." Grimlock said as Buzzwing gave a small growl at the older mech.

Swoop who was watching walked over to Scavenger and pointed to the bottle in his hand.

"Yeah here you go the little guy should be sleepy soon and anything happens call us okay." Scavenger said handing him the bottle.

Once the the bottle was in Swoop's hand Scavenger left Buzzwing with the metal reptile. As soon as Buzzwing saw the bottle of energon he started garbing for it.

"Swoop think that Buzzwing is hungry me feed him." Swoop says Grimlock brings the sparkling over to him.

Swoop then puts the Buzzwing in to a comfortable position so the little one could eat. It is long before the sparkling was sucking down his meal before he slowly falls into a deep sleep. Once the he was finished Swoop puts him back on the pillow for some rest.

When the other autobots get back it was sunstet and Scavenger tells them that the dinobots and especially Grimlock have taken a liking to the sparkling. Which lead to him being with them at the moment.

"Is he okay I mean those guys don't always watch where they step." Hotshot asked worried.

"Don't worry Hotshot the dinobots never hurt an innocent sparkling let just go the their quarters and get him." Optimus said.

When they get to the dinobots room Hotshot nearly blow a fuse there was Grimlock one of the toughest bots in the galaxy was cuddled up next to a the sparkling. Grimlock saw Hotshot and carefully picked up the sparkling and handed him to Hotshot.

"Thank you for watching watching him Grimlock." Optimus thanked.

"Yeah thanks I'll take the little guy back to bed with me now." Hotshot said

"We dinobots teach him Buzzwing to crush puny Decepticon when him big." Tyrannosaur said.

"Sure but for now let just leave that to the rest of us." the autbot leader said.

He nods and that they take there leave.

"Hotshot you'd better get your rest I have a feeling you'll have a full day tomorrow with Buzzwing."

"Your probably right night sir." and with that the young mech left to for some much needed recharge.

**A.N**

**Any ideas for what happen next? Tell I'm happy to hear them!**


End file.
